Shadow Bonnie
Shadow Bonnie is a minor antagonist in Five Night's at Freddy's 2, and a playable character in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Shadow Bonnie is a dark form that haunts Fredbear's Family Diner, and both the old and new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, appearing in both FNaF2 and FNaF3. Being a dark form, Shadow Bonnie takes the form of a silhouetted Toy Bonnie. Although Shadow Bonnie does not appear to be hostile, it can kill the player on sight. Shadow Bonnie returns in Five Night's At Freddy's 3 alongside Shadow Freddy but unlike the latter, Shadow Bonnie serves as a protagonist rather than an antagonist by helping what is presumed to be what remains of the Puppet. History ''Five Night's at Freddy's 2'' Shadow Bonnie makes its first appearance in Five Night's at Freddy's 2. Rarely, the player may encounter what appears to be a shadowy, silhouetted version of Shadow Bonnie, with white eyes and teeth, standing on the left side of The Office. If the player stares at it for too long, it will appear to fade away like Golden Freddy and cause the game to crash. The mobile version, however, freezes the game instead. This hallucination is very much like Shadow Freddy, although it is seen in The Office instead of the Parts/Service room. ''Five Night's at Freddy's 3'' Shadow Bonnie returns as an important character in Five Night's at Freddy's 3 under the identity of RWQFSFASXC, playing a more non-antagonistic role as opposed to its appearance in the first game. RWQFSFASXC is the second to last key to the puzzle in the quest to free the children that commences at the end of the game. The player can play RWQFSFASXC's mini-game by double clicking its plushie on Night 5. Should the player choose to ignore RWQFSFASXC's mini-game or not meet the correct criteria, will in return suffer the continuation of the haunted cycle. As RWQFSFASXC, the player must complete either of the two Scenarios. *In Scenario 1, RWQFSFASXC ventures through the room, and exiting through the door. *In Scenario 2, RWQFSFASXC contacts a crying child, causing the cake to appear and unlocking a child for the Happiest Day mini-game, leaving the final step for The Puppet. RWQFSFASXC's job is then complete and is not heard of again. Gallery Images Shadow Toy Bonnie.jpeg|Shadow Bonnie in The Office. Shadow_Bonnie_FNaF3.png|Shadow Bonnie in the Five Night's at Freddy's 3 minigame. Shadow_Bonnie_Show_Stage.gif|Shadow Bonnie & Co on the Show Stage Purple_Bonnie_Sprite_Gif.gif|Shadow Bonnie in Hidden Minigame on Fnaf3| mzirtyjx5ok4rd3vcyv6.png|If you look at this you will see shadow bonnie statue. D312C888-70A6-4A0F-9AD9-81298F823AD7.png|Shadow Bonnie in party room 1 Videos Shadow Bonnie ghost Easter Egg crashes my game! - Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Five Nights at Freddy's 3 - Shadow Bonnie Extended HD Trivia *Shadow Bonnie's true name was proven to be RWQFSFASXC by the game's creator Scott Cawthon, in FNaF's spin-off FNaFWorld *RWQFSFASXC's name is pronounced ruh-WUH-qoouhf-sfask-sc. *Like Shadow Freddy, Golden Freddy and JJ/Balloon Girl, RWQFSFASXC is a hallucination. *In FNaFWorld RWQFSFASXC's loading screen is "Say my name!" reference to their name being a random selection of letters. Navigation Category:Dark Forms Category:Thought-Forms Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Murderer Category:Enigmatic Category:Mute Category:Monsters Category:Twin/Clone Category:Genderless Category:Nameless Category:Noncorporeal Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protective Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Amoral Category:Redeemed Category:Elementals Category:Grey Zone Category:Indie/Doujin Villains